A second chance
by Kimiko Daichi
Summary: Oh great they defeated Naraku and she ended up as a child. Know in a new school as a thirteen year old. And if that isn't enough there is also a wierd cat boy stalking her!
1. New life

**Disclaimer: Panther Black does not own Shugo Chara or Inuaysha. She makes no profit or money from this story and it's totally fan made. She only owns the plot and any OC who may appear.**

Enjoy! Darlings!

ooOOoo

It was a normal day at Seiyo academy the birds were singing and the flowers were in bloom. A black car with toned windows pulled up before the school. Many students stopped to look at the car to see who would come in such an expensive vehicle. The driver walked around to open the passenger seat.

A young girl at the age of 13 stepped out of the car. The girl had long black hair with purple highlights in a high ponytail. She wore the typical girl uniform expect that hers were purple instead of red. She had a belt with chains and crosses, a pair of long black socks that stopped just over her knees. A pair of black/purple gothic boots adored her feet. Her electric blue eyes took in the school as she began walking to class. She heard the whispers of the students but paid them no mind. She swept her black painted nails through her bangs that covered her left eye before rolling her eyes at the girls who were squealing and giggling.

"_Idiot's stop squealing like pigs" _

"Come on Kagome. It's going to be fun." A little voice snapped Kagome out of her thoughts and she turned her head to see her Chara Cupid sitting on her shoulder.

Cupid had snow white hair with white and pink rabbit ears and her eyes are a bright pink. She wore a pink skirt with yellow hearts and a white dress shirt. A pair of yellow ballerina shoes with white socks. She had white angel wings on her back and a golden scepter with a big pink heart on the top in the middle of the scepter was a red diamond.

"I don't think so Cupid." Kagome loved Cupid she really did but Cupid go lucky and happy attitude was just to tiring sometimes. "I'm not here to make friends only to get better grades than before."

"Aw come on Kaggie make some friends and be a kid."

Kagome mentally growled at the nickname but decided to say anything. She just rolled her eyes and gave a sigh.

"I'm not a kid remember. I'm a seventeen year old who is trapped as a thirteen year old."

"Haha Sorry Kaggie. See ya after class."

Cupid disappeared down her black bag were the other three eggs were lying in a blanket. As one Chara wasn't enough.

As she finally came to the class room she couldn't help but to be nervous. The last thought there was in her head before she entered the glass room was.

"_Well here goes nothing I guess"_

ooOOoo

Please R&R and tell me what you think!

Lots of love

~Tika-sama


	2. A new friend and a perverted cat

**Disclaimer: Atsuko does not own Shugo Chara or Inuyasha. She does not make any money or profit from this story and it's totally fan made. She owns the plot and any OC who may appear. **

OMG! I'm so sorry it took so long to update! And those who are reading a Travel to middle earth I promise that I update soon! Anyway I will stop talking and letting you read this chapter.

ooOOoo

As she was standing in front of the class she couldn't help but be nervous especially without Sesshomaru there. Her cold blue eyes looked around the class before they fell on a pink haired girl. Once the class quieted she cleared her throat and bowed slightly before standing again.

"Yoroshuku-onegai shimasu." The boys got hearts in their eyes while the girls started to scream about Dark and mysterious. She could feel her eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Well Tashio-san can you tell a little about yourself?" The teacher asked with a big smile.

Kagome nodded before turning her eyes to the class. "I love history, art, music, martial arts, archery and reading. I dislike fan girls, people who think they are better than others and math."

"Alright Tashio-san why don't you sit next to Hinamori-san. Hinamori-san please raise your hand." The pink haired girl raised her hand with a bored look on her face. Kagome took the empty seat next to her before turning her attention to the teacher.

"_Argh! I hate math! At least it's easier than Algebra." _Kagome thought while she mentally made a happy dance.

She noticed Hinamori-san was looking at her from the corner of her eye. She smirked before holding out her hand.

"Hello Hinamori-san I'm Kagome Tashio." Her smirk widened when she saw Hinamori's looking at her hand before taking it.

"I'm Amy Hinamori just call me Amy." A chuckled escaped Kagome. "Alright but only if you call me Kagome. We are going to be good friends Amy-chan."

The day passed fairly quickly well except the fact that Kagome had spent her whole lunch break together with Amy running from the crazy kids.

"_How I hate fan-girls. They are like your own personal stalkers!" _

It didn't help that Cupid basked in glory when she found out Kagome actually got a friend. We started daydreaming about all the fun they could have together and Cupids idea of fun was the opposite of Kagome's. Cupid wanted a slumber party, shopping, singing and we'll all that girly stuff. Kagome would rather play piano or hide her face in a book.

After the final battle Kagome became distant not even Sesshomaru could get her to talk. Speaking of Sesshomaru after the battle he took Kagome in and trained her as the perfect lady. He adopted her as his daughter and Kagome was going to take over the company after Sesshomaru.

When the day ended she said goodbye to Amy and made her way to the limo with Cupid sitting talking on her shoulder.

ooOOoo

When she arrived to the mansion, she couldn't wait to throw herself into her soft king bed. But life is never easy when she opened the doors she stopped death in her tracks. Sitting on _her _bed was a _naked_ and perverted blue haired guy.

"IKUTO! What the hell are you doing? And get some clothes on dammit." A pout appeared on the boy's lip before he slid of her bed walking towards her. She quickly slammed her door shut and locked before looking away from the handsome male.

"Oh Kaggie-Chan we both know you love me why don't you say it?" She growled deep in her throat at the smirk on Ikuto's lips.

"Will you please get some clothes on before my eyes melts?"

He actually had the nerve to laugh at her! That idiotic cat boy! Okay now you are probably wondering how they meet and why Ikuto was sitting naked on her bed right. Well Kagome first meet Ikuto was when he tried to steal her eggs and with Kagome's temper it didn't end pretty. A few windows smashed and Ikuto got a bloody nose.

It was first when a little giggle disturbed Kagome she stopped chasing him. A little chibi of the boy she was chasing was laughing with tears in his eyes. His blue cat ears were pressed against his skull while his tail was twitching fast. The large cross around his neck was large against his small neck. After that day Kagome got her own perverted cat stalker.

When she snapped out of her daydream she gave a squeak as she noticed that a naked Ikuto was standing right in front of her. She blushed when he wrapped his arms around her waist. As she felt something on her thigh she screamed.

Ikuto pressed his lips to hers enjoying the small sound that escaped their joined lips. When he finally broke away for air he glanced down to look at Kagome's flushed form. Her lips were bruised, a nice red color was forming on her lips and she took deep breaths making her chest raise and fall.

While she was in her paralyzed state he quickly dressed on jumped out of the window. A few second later a scream ripped through the air.

"IKUTO! YA PERV!"

ooOOoo

"See I told you that you would make friends. Why don't you trust me? Hey Kagome are you listening?" A annoying sigh escaped little Cupid when she noticed that Kagome wasn't paying attention to her rant and was instead sitting with her head in a book and music in her ears. She huffed before flying over to Kagome pulling out an earphone.

"What is it Cupid?" She glanced at her Chara with her blue eyes that clearly said that she wasn't in the mood.

"You are never listening to me."

"Sorry Cupid I'm just tired I think I will go to bed goodnight."

Kagome chanced into her black silk dress that went to her tight before crawling into bed. Cupid sighed before laying in Kagome's arms falling in a peaceful sleep.

ooOOoo

So love it or hate it. No mean comments

R&R please.

~Kimiko-Chan


	3. Mistake in chapter 2! Sry!

ooOOoo

Hey guys this is not a chapter as you can see. In chapter two I made a tiny mistake I called Amu for Amy. I'm sorry about and I swear I will remember her name! Thanks for pointing it out for me It was really helpful. I hope you will have a good day and continue to read my stories. Don't be afraid to help with my mistakes sinces well I'm pretty new at showing my stories to people.

Sayonara my dear readers! Lot's of love.

~Kimiko

ooOOoo


End file.
